1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to controllers, for example for controlling a video or computer game, and more particularly to such controllers with improved features and characteristics.
2. General Background
Game controllers for both console and computer gaming systems are well known, and are commercially available in many different shapes and sizes, and with a wide variety of features, as well as structural and functional characteristics.
It is desirable to address the current limitations in this art.